


Once Upon A Plane Ride

by minchinjin



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Lee Chan | Dino, Oh My God, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchinjin/pseuds/minchinjin
Summary: Hoseok is deeply afraid of flying and not just take-off and landing either. Oh no, every minute spent in a plane - even if it’s just sitting idle on the runway - is a moment spent in a state of extreme terror.Needless to say he avoids flying.And then comes the dreaded school trip to a9 dance competition abroad. Via plane A.K.A via hell. Clearly someone has it in for Hoseok, as he’s due to spend this five hour torture seated next to none other than Park Jimin, his arch-rival on the team and long time frenemy.The difference in their styles makes it near impossible to decide who’s the better of the two, but that doesn’t stop them from fighting over it constantly. The current source of conflict is over who is going to get the top spot in the end of year performance. It may or may not be getting out of hand.Hoseok fully expected this flight to be the defining moment in their feud, where he loses all dignity and has to spend the rest of his life wallowing in shame. But somehow it doesn’t turn out that wayJimin puts aside his rivalry with Hoseok to hold his hand and help him get through the worst experience of his life. And is it weird that he’s now kinda looking forward to the flight back?
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Once Upon A Plane Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is also based on a tumblr prompt i saw and saved like year ago. That's it, I just had to mention that hihi. If you know the creator of this prompt please do tell me, or tag them to this story. Happy reading!

This is the end. Hoseok thought as he neared the death machine a.k.a airplane after reluctantly boarding.

He was so absorbed in his internal dilemna that he didn't hear the flight attendant repeatedly calling him.

"Sir? Sir?"

"Holy shitting fuck!" Hoseok squealed out.

"Sir, i just want to see your ticket..." The attendant trails off, very confused.

"O-Oh im so so sorry here you go." He hands her the ticket with shaky hands.

"You seat is at the right side sir. Right over there." She points out. "Have a nice flight!"

"Can ya'll hurry it up a little? We have to get in too you know?!" An elderly man complains as Hoseok unitentionally held up people because of his cowardliness. He bows to them and hurries to his seat with pure terror on his face.

He puts his backpack in the overhead bin and thought to himself "This is it Jung Hoseok, the end."

He plops down his seat and tightened his seatbelt, already shaking as he peers at the window beside him. 

"Shitshitshitshit." He murmurs as he closes his eyes tightly.

Jungkook sits on the seat right in front of him while casually singing a song under his breath.

"Why the fuck are you so calm?!" Hoseok grits out.

"Well, hyung, unlike you im not some scaredy cat who's scared of some flying metal object." He huffs out.

"You uneducated punk it's called an airplane, and second we are gonna be so high up from the freaking ground do you not realize that?!"

"Yes hyung i know now calm the fuck down." Jungkook finally sits down peeked at the glaring Hoseok behind him.

"You are such a-" Hoseok gets cut off by a loud voice.

"SUP KOOK!" Yugyeom exclaimed as he does this weird handshake with Jungkook.

"Yugyeom my man!" And they continued their way too awfully loud greetings which annoyed almost all the passengers.

Hoseok diverted his attention to his colorful socks in hopes of making the situation a little bit better when an angelic voice spoke to him.

"Why hello there Hoseok hyung."

"Hello- The fuck Park Jimin what are you doing here." He replies, shocked to see his longtime rival making himself comfortable on the seat beside his.

"Why wouldn't I be here? You do realize that this is a school trip right?" Jimin said while fiddling with his seatbelt.

Oh yeah. How could he possibly forget? Hoseok just grunted in response and continued diverting his attention to his socks.

"Wow, you're not even gonna strike a conversation hyung?" Jimin teased, now staring at him with his head rested on his hand.

"Shut up Park Jimin." Hoseok huffed out. The gods must be punishing him for all the sins he committed in his lifetime, not only is he gonna suffer in absolute fear for 5 hours, Park Jimin his arch-rival gets a front row view of his demise. 

"Ooh grouchy aren't we? Don't worry i'll be super friendly throughout the flight, after all, after i beat you at the end of the year performance you'll be too petty for us to be on speaking terms." Jimin chuckled, taking out his phone and scrolling through his instagram.

"The fuck you talking about? As if you'll ever beat me." Hoseok replied, turning all his attention to the handsome motherfucker in front of him who was purposely getting on his nerves.

"Of course i will. Ha, i won't lose to you."

"You little-"

"For pete's sake can you two shut up? Can't you guys have a little peace treaty for the entire trip?" Jungkook complained from the front.

"Yeah resume your sexual tension induced arguments when we come back to the academy." Yugyeom added, which earned him a smack from Jimin and a high five from Jungkook.

"This disrespectful-" Hoseok didn't get to finish as the flight attendant started the usual safety procedures, he immediately snapped back to reality and realized that he, Jung Hoseok, is gonna be trapped in a metal tube near the sun for 5 fucking hours and he absolutely cannot do anything about it. His grip on his arm rest tightened till his fingers turned pale.

About 10 minutes later, the plane started moving and finally took off. He felt his soul slowly leaving his body. Meanwhile, Jimin was putting on his headphones and planned on taking a nap.

About 30 minutes later Hoseok was pale as fuck and he refused to look away from his shoes, muttering prayers under his breath, hoping that the plane would finally land.

Jimin opened his eyes to fix his neck pillow when he noticed Hoseok who looked absolutely terrified.

"Uhh, Hoseok hyung, are you...okay?" Jimin trailed off, observing the man beside him who lost all the color from his face.

"O-Of course w-why wouldn't I be?" Hoseok stuttered back, trying to compose himself but failing miserably.

"Oh my, are you scared of flying on planes?" Jimin teased.

"F-Fuck you... Laugh all you want..." Hoseok exhaled out. He fully expected this to happen, he wouldn't be surprised if Jimin films him like this and posts it for everyone to see, or Jimin using this as something to shame him forever, that would so humili-

Wait why is there a warm hand on top of his very cold one? He opened his eyes to see that Park fucking Jimin was holding his hand tightly.

"Don't worry hyungie im here." Jimin said with his angelic smile that wasn't usually directed to Hoseok.

"W-Wait why aren't you l-laughing at me?" 

"Why would I? We may be rivals but im not that mean to tease you about your fear hyung. Setting aside dancing I totally have nothing against you, you know?" Jimin replied.

"A-Are you- Holy mother of flowers!" Hoseok squeaked out when the plane soared higher. He unintentionally interlocked his fingers with Jimin's, holding it tighter.

"Im here beside you hyung, don't be scared." With that being said he caressed Hoseok's very tense back and comforted him.

Hoseok visibly relaxed at this.

"Come on hyung lean back against the chair, you looks so tense." Jimin slowly eased Hoseok into a more comfortable position, which Hoseok easily complied to.

"You know, maybe you're not so bad after all Park Jimin." Hoseok said with his eyes closed

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jimin replied with a bright smile.

A comfortable silence settled between them after that. 30 minutes later, Jimin heard Hoseok lightly snore from beside him, and decided to slowly ease his hand out of Hoseok's slackening hold. But to his surprise Hoseok tightened his grip more.

"Don't let go of me please Jiminie?" Hoseok mumbled, still half asleep.

Jimin blushed at being called Jiminie by Hoseok, a man he admired (and maybe liked) for so long. Hoseok used to call him Jiminie back then, before all the rivalry bullshit the whole academy forced them into having after seeing that the two are the best out of all the students.

"Okay hyungie, i wont." With that being said, he comfortably interlocked fingers with Hoseok and decided to take a nap also.

\------------~~~-------------

Snap

"Huh?" Hoseok blubbered out as a camera flash woke him up from his very deep sleep.

"The fuck Jungkook I told you to turn off the goddamn flash!"

"Shit im sorr-"

"What's happening?" Hoseok sleepily asked Jungkook and Yugyeom who were aggressively whisper shouting.

This made the both shut up as they grinned at each other.

"Nothing my dear hyungie." Jungkook cheekily replied, which arose suspicions within Hoseok and made him open his eyes in question.

"It doesn't sound like nothi-" He was about to raise his head when he felt the weight of another head preventing him from doing so.

He blankly stared at Yugyeom and Jungkook who both had shit eating grins on their faces as his brain failed to comprehend the predicament he was in.

Realization dawned on him and it dawned on him hard.

"HOLY COW!" He exclaimed as he pulled away from the body he was entangled with earlier quickly, which made the said body groan as he was awoken rather roughly.

"Why the hell did you do that, ow my head." Jimin complained as he clutched his head.

"AHH WHAT THE ACTUAL HE-" Hoseok screamed some more but he was cut off by a flight attendant who just looked so done.

"Excuse me sir, could you please tone it down a little? A lot of the other passengers are sleeping and by shouting like that you're causing some disturbances."

Hoseok clamped his mouth shut and looked aroubd the plane, and indeed most of the passengers are glaring at him, he all gave an awkward tight lipped smile and bowed a few times.

"I'm terribly sorry miss." He whispered, much to the amusement of Yugyeom and Jungkook who were snickering endlessly and Jimin who was just grinning.

"Forgive him miss, he's really been quite nervous because he doesn't really like flying." Jimin explained to the flight attendant, giving her his best smile. Hoseok saw her resolve tremble for a second.

"Oh I understand sir. Your boyfriend is quite jumpy here I can tell from when he first entered the plane. That's alright sir, a lot of passengers are like that. Maybe you can give him a little bit of comforting? It really helps for calming down." Jimin just nodded at the flight attendant and Hoseok looked appalled.

"I'm not his-" Hoseok tried to explain but the flight attendant was already walking away.

"Ooh boyfrieeendsss!" Yugyeom annoyingly cackled.

"Oh but Yugyeom sir, won't the academy be completely shocked if they find out our two best dancers are dating?" Jungkook dramatically drawled out.

"Yes indeed Jungkookie!" 

"Okay will you both shut up!" Hoseok exclaimed, well, whisper-shouted. He had enough angry glaring eyes for the day thank you very much.

The two of them just grinned innocently and mimed zipping their mouths shut and finally went back to sitting properly.

"You okay hyungie? You look rather flustered. Was it because of the boyfriend thing, hmmm?" Jimin gave Hoseok his annoyingly endearing smile.

"Shut up, im not. Get away from me." Hoseok distanced himself as far as possible, which wasn't really far given that their seats were only separated by the arm rests.

As if on cue, the plane shook due to turbulence and Hoseok felt his soul leave his body at that very moment.

"H-Holy shit!" He squeaked out as he shut his eyes tightly and unknowingly clutched Jimin's hands tight which was on the arm rest.

"What happened to 'get away from me'?" Jimin snickered, but he held Hoseok's hand firmly nonetheless.

"S-Shut up Park." He hated to admit it but his body relaxed almost immediately after holding Jimin's hands.

"Don't worry hyungie, i'll let you hold my hands till we land." Jimin replied teasingly.

\-------------~~~-----------

About 45 minutes later the plane finally landed, and some passengers already stood up to take their luggage from the overhead bins.

"J-Hope hyungie, you can let go now, we landed already." Jimin laughed at Hoseok's pale white face.

"They held hands till we landed? Issueeee!" Jungkook cackled evilly.

"I swear to God when I get my hands around your neck-" Hoseok stood up as he reached for Jungkook, but the younger was way too agile as he stuck out his tongue and went out of the plane with Yugyeom.

"C'mon hyung, have you got no plans to get out? Or do you wanna ride this plane back to Korea so you can hold my hands again?" Jimin teased.

"Shut up and get away from me! I mean it this time!" And with that being said Hoseok rushed out of the plane leaving a very happy Jimin.

\-----------~~~-----------

"Okay everybody, please gather round as I announce the people who'll be roommates here in the hotel." Their teacher-in-charge announced in the hotel lobby.

"The pairing that gets called please come in front to take your keycard from me. Please do not lose your keycards as I will only hand out one per pair. Your pair will also be your buddy in the whole trip as to prevent a student from getting lost. Oh and I also forgot, on our way back to Korea a week from now, your plane seating arrangements will be the same. Now let me announce the first pair, Lisa and Seulgi!"

"The plane seating arrangements will be the same?" Hoseok thought as he stared at Jimin who was excitedly chatting with Hoshi.

"Jungkook and Yugyeom!" The pair high fived each other and took their keycard.

"The two troublemakers are always glancing my way. They're probably up to no good again." Hoseok thought as he shook his head.

"Hoshi and Dino!"

"Maybe i'll get over my irrational fear of aiplanes if Jimin is by my side. I mean, to be honest, I was very relaxed throughout the ride." He thought once more, completely zoning out the announcements in front of him.

"Hoseok and Jimin!" The teacher said very loudly. But Hoseok was really spaced out.

It took him a nudge to snap him out of his reverie. 

"Huh?"

"Teacher Kim called us hyungie. We're roommates!" Jimin said as he smirked at a wide eyed Hoseok.

"W-We're roommates?!" Hoseok exclaimed.

"Yes you are now get your asses here and take your keycard." Their teacher remarked and Hoseok almost immediately scurried to him.

5 more minutes later and the teacher finished his announcements.

"That's all for now, let me remind you all again, meet me at this lobby at 6pm okay? Now disperse."

Everybody started taking their luggage and excitedly talked to their roommates.

"Hey hyungie, shall we go? Don't worry, i'll take care of you real nice for this trip as well. Consider this trip a week long truce for our rivalry. Deal?" Jimin held his hands out. And Hoseok, with a chuckle, shook his hands.

"Deal you little shit." Hoseok replied. Jimin gave him a pretty smile that made his very strong knees quiver.

Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all. He's also definitely not looking forward for their trip back.

Their little moment broke as everybody'a phone dinged almost simultaneously.

"Yugyeom posted something on our group chat?" He curiously clicked on the picture and a wave of regret hit him almost immediately.

This must be why he heard a snap earlier when they were sleeping. Yugyeom and Jungkook took a picture of them tangled up with each other like, like a couple!

Hoseok looked up in shock, and everybody comically turned towards him and Jimin. He glared at Yugyeom and Jungkook who just blew him a kiss and ran to the elevator.

"JEON JUNGKOOK AND KIM YUGYEOM GET BACK HERE!" He disregarded the other guests who were visibly startled and ran to them as fast as he could.

He takes everything that he said earlier. This is gonna be a very long week.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on a fluffy story. The last one I made was so angsty I thought I had to make it up to all of you ahahahahahahaha. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this story! My writing still isn't that great so constructive criticism is really appreciated! Lovelots!


End file.
